Here Without You
by The Artful Dodger
Summary: songfic to 3 Doors Down's 'Here Without You'... Harry dosent think he can move on after she's gone from his life.. better than it sounds..promise


~A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face~  
  
A warm fire crackled at embraced the silent figure sitting in the overstuffed leather chair. Harry sighed painfully; just knowing that she was gone was too much. What once had been a happy spot for Harry to relax with his love now only brought painful memories and depression that seemed as bleak as a gloomy winter day. Sighing again Harry heaved himself up and quietly made his way out of his stuffy house. The chill of the night air seemed to reflect his mood but the bright streetlights made Harry shy away from the light and they only succeeded in making Harry more despondent.  
  
~I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me~  
  
Memories crept into Harry's mind and they tugged painfully at his heart. She would always be there in the back of his lonely mind. In a time not so far away Harry could remember her eyes as they looked onto him with joy and love and for a minute he reveled in that time to be remembered  
  
~The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go~  
  
People on either side of him waved happily at him but frowned his confusion when the normally joyful Harry Potter just looked down and to the side. Harry knew love was foolishly overrated but he couldn't help but wonder if it was then why had it elated him to no end?  
  
~I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me~  
  
Laughter made Harry looked up and at the same time fear slithered up his spine. Two people were sitting on a bench enjoying each other's warmth, but that's not what made Harry's form drop further. The two people were oddly familiar, Ron and Hermione, the sight made Harry smile despite himself. He had once been like that and maybe one day those days would come back.  
  
~Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
it get hard but it won't take away my love~  
  
It had been almost a year since she left him but the pain was still there, he had heard she was not married and that may have been the final blow to a withered Harry. The love he had given her had been with his whole heart and never would he stop loving her.  
  
~I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me~  
  
But still Harry continued on and tentatively he began to piece back together his shattered heart. At first it was hard seeing her with someone else holding her but soon he began to enjoy the simple thing again. Unknown to him he had begun to let her go and each day on his morning walks he would see someone new. This new woman was beginning to touch his heart and he reached out to her wholeheartedly. He would never stop loving her but this new woman could take the sting away with her smile and maybe later he could begin to love her.  
  
~I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
but tonight girl it's only you and me 


End file.
